


in the dark, darlin', you're everywhere

by MoLea90



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoLea90/pseuds/MoLea90
Summary: He doesn't know what to do but his time is running out, he can hear it, a clock ticking in the back of his mind. 6x20 Il Tavolo Bianco
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 28





	in the dark, darlin', you're everywhere

Aurelio is brave. Braver then he can be. He sees Lisbon kiss Pike and leave with him and he has to look away. He’s trying so hard to let her make her own decisions, to not interfere (for once). She deserves to be happy and Pike is a good man but seeing them together is painful. It hurts. He doesn’t know what to do but his time is running out, he can hear it, a clock ticking in the back of his mind. And he thinks Abbott can hear it too. When he asks him how long he intends to let the situation continue and believing in your own con, he’s annoyed. He knows all about how con men can fail but this isn’t a con and Lisbon can do what she wants. He tells Abbott that but he can feel that he’s not being entirely truthful and he thinks Abbott can sense that too.

He has to see her. He goes back to Il Tavolo Blanco and picks up cannolis because he knows she loves them and he needs something to hide the fact that his hands are shaking.

He doesn’t have a plan, doesn’t have a speech. He just desperately needs to be in the same space as her and maybe, maybe tell her a little of what is crowding his brain. It’s pressing on him, getting heavier and heavier as rumors of her leaving for DC swirl around him. He’s selfish but she is not and right now he needs to see her and because she is loyal and kind maybe she’ll bear some of that weight for him.

He smiles as he knocks on her door because its Lisbon and he’s never not happy at the thought of seeing her. But instead of Lisbon, Pike answers the door and he can feel the smile slide right off his face. He’s being crushed now, love and loss and pain all settling on his chest, constricting his lungs. But he can’t just leave so he asks for her and Pike seems confused as to why Jane would be at her door so late at night and the irritation prickles down his spine but he doesn’t say anything.

“What’s up?” Lisbon looks equally confused and when did this awkwardness become part of their relationship.

He holds the bag out to her, “Cannoli from Il Tavolo Blanco. It’s-Aurelio made them special.”

She takes the bag from him, “That’s sweet.”

Suddenly he can’t be here anymore, can’t look at her without thinking of Pike being in her house, touching her, “Yeah there’s enough there for Marcus too.” He starts to back away from her but she stops him because she knows him, knows there’s things he’s not saying.

“Jane, you didn’t come here this late just to drop off cannoli.” She steps out of the house, closing the door behind her and he wants to take another step back but he doesn’t.

She’s looking at him expectantly and she smells like cinnamon and he wants to run but he feels anchored to the porch and he can feel what he wants to say pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth but he can’t say that so he tells her something else instead, “Look I’ve been thinking about you leaving and....I-I want you know that I want you to be happy. And that is the most important thing to me, that you do what makes you happy. Okay?”

She nods. Her eyes are wet and his are too and if he doesn’t leave now he’s going to cry in front of her and he can’t. He can’t let her see this because she’ll know and he can’t tell her because she’s happy and he can’t mess that up for her. He wants her happiness desperately, because she deserves it but he wants his happiness too and he doesn't see that happening without her. He has to leave now but he forces himself to give her small smile before he walks away. The weight is oppressive and he can’t breathe but she’s happy and that will have to be enough.

_In the light girl you’re everywhere_


End file.
